


Godspeed Little Man

by KissKinesthesia



Series: Sin Wagon, Carriage, Pram [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Diapers, Drabble Collection, Infantilism, M/M, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissKinesthesia/pseuds/KissKinesthesia
Summary: A small moment between Shiro and Keith, after a big day.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sin Wagon, Carriage, Pram [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Godspeed Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains mention and enjoyment of messing. Don't like, don't read.

  
"Looks like someone has left an awfully large mess in their diaper." Shiro chuckles, before smooching Keiths forehead. "Just like a baby."

There in his arms, one hand supporting his back, while the other raises his knees high, laid tucked against his chest, over his lap, is Keith. Dressed in a thick baby-print diaper, still soiled from their play session, and much else but a cozy sweatshirt and some socks. Serene and peacefully dosing in and out between regression and sleep, a state he rarely achieves on his own, let alone with someone else. 

Shiro watches his lips raise softly at the corners for his little tease, and a softer, barely audible little noise escaping him. It's a little bit higher pitched, but still low. By now, Shiro knows enough of Keith's little squeaks and murmurs to know which ones are good, and which ones are bad. Which ones mean more or less, yes and no, and so much in between. This one, Shiro knows means 'Good.' or perhaps 'Thank you'? Each one to Shiro feels like it's own reward. 

But then shortly after, he settles. His baby's head moving slightly closer to his chest, as if to nuzzle there, and now it's Shiro, who smiles just a bit more at the corners of his mouth. 

They've just had a long, fun day of play together, and now Shiro's little baby boy is all tucked out. Despite being so messy, Shiro's inclined to let him sleep and doze off in his arms. He knows that Keith likes to stay in his soiled diapers for a bit after he goes. Knows how little it makes him feel after he's had an accident. But Shiro would also be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sight of his baby, who is normally so fierce and strong, so small and vulnerable in his capable hands. 

There is a thrill to it. One that Keith knows all too well. One that Shiro worries he likes too much to be good for-- But he knows Keith wouldn't be here like this if it were anything else. In his lap, fully regressed, snuggling and making little noises as he floats in between a space of babyhood and submission. Shiro wants to keep him like this. Wants to be a good Daddy and gather him up for a change and a proper nap, and yet, wants this small moment to last forever. 

Again and again the decision recreates itself in his mind, and again and again Shiro abstains to soak in a view he might never see again. Always lingering on the latter, not yet ready to let it go. Eventually Shiro wait's too long, and Keith's really does fall asleep right there in his arms. Now, a change would be unconscionable. There's no doubt in his mind that he would wake his little boy up if he tried to change him now. 

So feeling only a slight amount of guilt for waiting too long, Shiro decides to get his baby to bed now, and change him later. He vaguely recalls Keith making comments on how he liked the soreness anyway, and then recalls more so, how adorable flustered he gets when he wakes up as an adult in baby clothes. The memories have Shiro smiling to himself so hard, he can't resist dropping a couple more kisses onto Keith's face, before carrying him back to his nursery for a nice long nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of short drabble postings, for when I feel like writing about baby kink, but don't have a whole story to go with it. <3 Hope you enjoy! Any feedback or comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> find me on twitter @kisskinesthesia


End file.
